switchtendofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kawaii Gaming Girls
Kawaii Gaming GIrls is a term used by the Video Game community in the Fantendo Switch Timeline to describe the designs of Female Video Game characters that have a Cutesy-Family Friendly Cartoony-Anime Artstyle. This term is born mainly because of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History), where these characters are added into the game immediately, with Panel de Pon as the starting franchise with this term. List of characters borderline to this term #Princess Peach #Princess Daisy #Rosalina #Princess Zelda #Villager Girl #Isabelle #Inkling Girl #Octoling Girl #Lip (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch Timeline) #Windy (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch Timeline) #Sherbet (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch Timeline) #Thiana (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch Timeline) #Flare (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch Timeline) #Furil (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch Timeline) #Viridi #Roll #Arle Nadja #Amitie #Ringo Andou #Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) #Asuka (Senran Kagura) #Shantae #Load Ran #Time Buttermitt #Reimu Hakurei #Patako Amatsuka #Ekoro #Risu #Rosie #Margie #Adeleine & Ribbon #Jill Dozer #Hat Kid #Haruka Amami #Aira Harune #Rizumu Amamiya Games affected with this term #Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) #Super Mario Kart Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) #Puyo Puyo Twinkle Star Sprites #Touhou X Twinkle Star Sprites: Forces of Justice #Panel de Pon #Splatoon 3 (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) #Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival #Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise #Panel de Puyo Puyo/Puyo Puyo Panel de Pon Role in the Video Game community This term is manifested by the community, and with the announcement of Puyo Puyo in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, followed up with several gaming franchises this term is associated with, the term has spawned a Very Healthy Fandom (And a rather obscure toxic fandom), while it gained a Toxic Hatedom that grew into power when the characters borderline to this term kept popping up in the game. Why the Fandom is 75% Charming and Cute (Healthy/Good Qualities) #The fanbase of this term is filled with goodhearted people for the most part, mainly Elementary School children (Boys and Girls). #The fans of this term are right that Video Game characters with this term deserve to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. series. #Some people in this fandom actually appreciate the Cutesy and Cheesy Japanese Female voices of the characters. Amitie and Time Buttermitt are prime examples, as Amitie is voiced by Shiho Kikuchi, and Time Buttermitt is voiced by Shizuka Hasegawa. #The fans of this term are ABSOLUTELY RIGHT that these characters with this term came from game genres that DESERVE to be represented majorly in the Super Smash Bros. series. #Fantastic Fanarts (Even the NSFW ones too have Gorgeous Artstyles) #Amazing Cosplays, what else needed to say? Why the Fandom is 25% Somewhat Toxic? #The Toxicity of this term's fanbase was born ever since Puyo Puyo was revealed to be a Major Representation in the Super Smash Bros. series, mainly with Arle Nadja as the main fighter, and the situation went even crazier when Amitie and Ringo Andou are announced as Arle's Echo Fighters and the first Ground Breaking characters. #the Meme community #The term is also filled with people who BULLY and INSULT Edgelords, mainly because the characters with the term for this community are in Smash Ultimate instead of Doomguy, Scorpion, Master Chief, Fortnite Guy, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, and many more. But this move is kind of Justifiable since the Edgelords are the ones who started this mess by begging or Sakurai to add their Dark-Edgy-Badass characters. #The Toxic Fans call these characters involved with this term: SEXY BEST GIRLS, and by that mean, EVERY CHARACTER acssociated with this term. It isn't wrong as these characters made the Smash Ultimate Roster so Unique and far more Diverse, but still. #The fans OVERPRAISE these characters like GODS. Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Crossover Element Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Mario Kart series Category:Panel de Pon Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Splatoon Category:Senran Kagura Category:Neptunia Category:Touhou series